Silence is golden
by Jack10
Summary: Sam just wants a little quiet.


Authors note: This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Rating: G

Silence is golden

Sam sat on her stool, watching the various experiments and machines blink. She wrote the appropriate notes on the paper as her thoughts turned over gently in her mind. It hadn't been a particularly difficult week, nothing had blown up, no major catastrophes, yet she was still unsettled.

The chatter of some airmen and civilians turned her attention. They were all enjoying some private joke, as they only giggled and laughed. She got up and closed the door. She wasn't being anti social, just not wanting to deal with others happiness. She laughed silently at the thought that crossed her mind. She was enjoying her morse mood. She went back to the experiments.

An hour later Sam noticed it was getting warm in the room. She looked around for a fan, but then realized she'd let Daniel borrow it to dry some artifact from SG-6's last mission. She grudgingly opened her door, letting in the limited air flow. She hadn't even got back to the table before wisps of different conversations came through the door. Bits of gossip, personal complaints about every topic, information of way too personal persuasion to be talking about at work. She finally let out an O'Neillish groan and glared at the table.

She closed down the necessary machines, leaving some running, such that wouldn't blow up. She found a random piece of paper, tape, and marker. In large bold print she wrote:

**OUT OF MY MIND, BE BACK SOON!**

Then taped it to the outside of the door.

She found her small pack, grabbed some essentials, then started to walk. She searched for the most deserted corridors, going in some areas that hadn't seen a cleaning crew in ages. She wandered aimlessly for awhile, occasionally getting a drink or eating a protein bar. She finally found a deserted lab that suited her mood. She took out her laptop and opened the report on P4X-297. She relaxed by degrees with every word typed.

She finished several reports that had been put on the back burner, due to more pressing needs. She was just about to begin a new report when she heard a delicate sneeze. She got up slowly, stretching out the stiff muscles and joints. She wondered vaguely how long she'd been away. She looked at her watch, then gasp when she realized she'd been away for 5 hours. She opened her bag, checked the radio, shrugging with the knowledge that it was on and fully functioning. She then got up and peaked out the open door. Daniel was following her dusty foot prints, carrying two trays of food.

She smiled as her stomach growled; leave it to Daniel to remember to feed her when he normally forgot to feed himself. She opened to door all the way, then pulled a stool up for Daniel. He walked in, finally looking up to see her relaxed grin. He smiled in return, sitting the trays down.

"I came by to see if you wanted some dinner company and noticed your note."

Sam nodded.

"I just had to get away from humanity. I just couldn't stand the constant prattle."

He smiled.

"Now you see why I prefer archeology, some of the people may still be alive, but with really old stuff, they're mostly dead. You dig or read when you want to interact with them."

Sam laughed. "You do realize how antisocial we are beginning to sound, don't you?"

"Yup. We deal with people, both human and alien on a daily basis, so wanting time just for silence is acceptable."

She smiled, inhaling the scents from the trays.

"What's tonight's mystery meal?"

"Chickenish meat with noodle type substance, supplemented with recognizable salad and jello."

She smiled.

"What wine goes with chickenish meat?"

Daniel laughed, then pulled out 2 soda's from his jacket pocket.

"Dt coke for the lady, and a real, coke for the gentlemen."

"Ah Daniel, you spoil me. Seriously, thanks for dinner. You had to really search to find me."

Daniel arched an eyebrow, seriously reminiscent of Teal'c.

"You could say that, it took me 20 minutes of tracking you through security cameras and secure door opening to get here."

"Did I set off any alarms?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, but Walter did notice two or three clearance requests and checked on you. He said you looked tense."

She just shrugged as she opened her soda.

"I had just had my fill of humanity for the day. The worst part was that I was seriously contemplating the whole Dune test to verify that you even are a human."

"So you fancy Gorm Jabar?"

"Some people just for fun."

They ate, enjoying the simple conversation and warm food. As they finished, Daniel looked around.

"So are you going to stay here and become Gollumish or go back to your lab?"

Sam shrugged.

"I guess I'll join humanity. I would hide in your domicile, but you get even more visitors than I do."

He just laughed.

"I could just see Jack walking in! Daniel! Carter?"

"You could always zat him."

"Don't think I haven't contemplated it. There was a time I had several translations to get through ASAP, and it seemed like my office had at least 5 people in it at any given time. I almost had you rig a zapper to knock out whoever tried to come through the door."

Sam looked at him hopefully.

"Do you think they'd let us do that? I'd make a special sign and everything."

"Warning?"

"Warning, daring, whatever. Mad scientist at work, do not enter if the light is red."

He just laughed as he collected the dinner dishes and Sam gathered her stuff together. They walked back to civilization, sighing as they


End file.
